In general, a painting process is sequentially performed in a degreasing container or an electrolytic degreasing container, a first hot water rinsing container, a surface adjusting container, a chemical film forming container, a second hot water rinsing container, a water rinsing container, and a pure water rinsing container.
In the painting process according to the related art, production conditions such as types of hangers for products, an amount of held products per hanger, an electrostatic voltage, an electrostatic current, an electrostatic current flow time, a temperature of an electrostatic container, a paint, an expediting agent, an amount of degreasing agent, an electrolytic degreasing voltage, and a temperature of a drying furnace should be managed.
However, in the painting process according to the related art, states of the processes are measured with an analog gauge, in which case since an operator identifies states of processes at a time interval or determines states of processes by sight to adjust production conditions of the processes, a production condition of the painting process cannot be systematically managed and controlled.
Thus, the painting process according to the related art generates a large number of inferior products due to LOT, and when inferior products are generated, a tracing operation for identifying a cause of a production operation is impossible.
Further, since it is impossible to precisely control a production condition, an excessive amount of raw materials are consumed, and since equipment should be operated in advance due to the characteristics of the process, man power and processing time are excessively consumed.
Further, since information of an operator due to production of a product cannot be systematically managed, a result of the operator cannot be precisely managed, it is difficult to carry out an improvement education of an unskilled operator, and it is difficult to trace a cause of a human factor due to an error.
In addition, hangers should be periodically sorted according to the number of productions to perform a separating operation, but since it is impossible to manage individual histories of hangers, an error rate of the products increases.
The background of the present invention may include a system for providing painting information and a method of controlling the same which are disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2003-0016506, and the present invention provides a method of automatically controlling a painting process by which an optimum production condition can be set by analyzing data on an actual thickness of a paint film regarding a production condition of a painting product.